


Valentine's day

by NOYA979



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOYA979/pseuds/NOYA979
Relationships: 岳洋





	Valentine's day

“啊…”

一声轻微的娇喘打破了房间里的寂静。男人的手抚摸着身下人绯红的脸颊，薄唇从脖颈处轻轻扫过，红肿的腺体好像是男人情欲的开关，赤裸的诱惑着勾起更深的欲望，薄唇缓缓下移，游走过胸肌，腹肌，胯部…

用虎牙勾起被锁紧的皮带，啪的一声清脆响声，宽松的西裤便从纤细的柳腰上滑落，浴缸太小了，西裤滑落到跨上就层叠堆起，男人一把扯下这条碍事的裤子，欣赏着身下人的细腻的皮肤，以及肿胀的巨大的硬物。眼前的人收起了浑身的锋芒，比起早上电话里闹着要离婚的样子，现在的他好看的多。

崖柏的奶香味和栀子香混合开来，甜蜜的气息像一缕缕无形的烟，弥漫在整个浴室里。一个小小的浴缸也不知道怎么容下了两个一米八几的大男人。

岳明辉伏在木子洋耳边吹气，时不时咬着已经红透的耳垂，手边揉捏乳头的动作一直没停，反而越揉越用力，嘴里缓慢的吐出几个字：“知道我是谁吗？”

木子洋被药灌得神智不清，模糊间好像听到了熟悉的声音，但记忆的开关好像暂时关闭了，怎么也想不起来眼前人到底是谁。岳明辉身上的栀子花的清香味实在是太勾人了，木子洋嗅着熟悉的味道娇嗔出一句：“哥哥。”

岳明辉暗骂：“这么久不见，骚起来真是一点没变。”

都还没进入到第二根手指，肉穴就早就被分泌的爱液浸湿，岳明辉已经十分熟悉这副身体了，一碰就能激到木子洋的敏感点，激得他一阵一阵的抖，差点要跳起来。岳明辉打开放水的开关，一股股暖流穿梭在两人身间，更像是一种催情的春药。

手指不停动作着，肉穴被扩张得更大，不停吮吸着送进来的四根手指，岳明辉的手细长细长的十分有骨感，每一次抽出来白嫩的皮肤上都蹭着一团一团黏糊的东西，性感极了。

岳明辉短暂的抽插过后便将手抽了出来，他跪下身子将木子洋的双腿打开搭在自己肩上，低头将舌尖探入潮湿的肉穴，粉色的舌头搅在粉色的肉穴里，连舔出来的爱液都好像是草莓味的，松软香甜。

毫不犹豫，岳明辉将自己肿胀的阴茎捅入木子洋饥渴难耐的肉穴，温热湿软的肉壁将岳明辉的肉棒死死包裹住：“缴这么紧啊宝贝。”

木子洋嗯嗯啊啊的粗喘着，嘴里的热气全喷在岳明辉的肩膀上，岳明辉咬破身下人脖颈上的腺体，将自己的血液与之融合，木子洋瞬间感觉自己身体像是过了电一般直颤，脚趾头都蜷缩了起来。

岳明辉温柔的抚摸着人头顶细软的发丝，浑身泡在温水里释放着奶气的木子洋就好像泡在一缸牛奶里，甜甜的包围着两人，岳明辉红了眼，按住眼前人的头一下比一下深的顶撞，结合处肉壁的拍打声与水流的拍打声合二为一，一声比一声大的充斥着浴室。浴室的回音效果挺不错，木子洋被顶到忍不住狂叫，带着鼻音黏糊糊的：“哥哥好棒啊，用力点，再用力点。”还好隔音效果好，不然木子洋的叫声非得响破整栋楼才行。

岳明辉看着眼前的木子洋觉得可爱极了，想起刚结婚那会儿还是个羞涩得要命的主，做爱永远不开灯，总是借口说刺眼，其实是怕被哥哥看见自己害羞了。

岳明辉忍不住逗弄着木子洋：“知道现在谁在操你吗？”

木子洋声音断断续续的：“哥…哥…哦，不对，是老公。”

岳明辉也不知道木子洋到底知不知道是自己，想着怎么就能乱说话呢，感觉像是对谁都说老公似的，虽然李振洋从没被别人占有过。这么一想便来火了，生生拔出自己的阴茎，开始教训了起来。

“到底知不知道我是谁？”岳明辉望着眼前意乱神迷的人教训到。

“老…公…”木子洋不耐烦的回答。很久不见岳明辉有什么反应，木子洋等的有些着急，下意识的狂喊：“岳明辉你他妈倒是进来啊。”

岳明辉听后洋洋得意，果然自己爱人潜意识里都印着自己的名字。但他先得把排水口打开将已经快要冰凉的水放出去。毕竟时间过去这么久了，木子洋整个人都泡在凉水里，岳明辉还是怕自己爱人感冒了，又重新换了一缸温水。

但木子洋已经等到不耐烦，他干脆将岳明辉整个人压到自己身下，坐在岳明辉身上开始自己动了起来，边动边喊着累，才动得没几下，就对着岳明辉嚷嚷：“哥哥帮帮我，我累了。”木子洋就是个怕累的主，一般他都是任岳明辉操弄，今天可能吃了药的缘故，变得如此急躁。

岳明辉笑盈盈的看着眼前焦急的爱人，他又将肉棒捅塞进了肉穴里，此时的肉穴已经被扩张得极大，岳明辉还能塞下一两根手指，他边动作下身边把木子洋肉穴里分泌的粘液抠出来，但抠出来的粘液也都在温水里化开来，刚放入的温水就变得浑浊不堪。

岳明辉单手撑在木子洋身体一侧，将身下身下美人这副骚姿尽收眼底。木子洋被爽到喊出来的声都带着哭腔，已经没力气的他抱住岳明辉的手臂不停呜咽，岳明辉顺势奋力顶撞了十几下，木子洋的生殖腔口就被巨大的肉棒冲破，一股股精液全射在了木子洋的身体里。

岳明辉才不管木子洋是不是想要孩子，反正早上威胁他岳明辉闹离婚，那晚上就用孩子拴住他，他木子洋就是死也逃不出岳明辉的手掌心了。

一晚上不知道做了多少次次，总之岳明辉在最后一次结束后还靠着顽强的毅力将木子洋从浴缸里捞出来放到床上，已经被操昏的木子洋软乎乎的被岳明辉抱在怀里，像一块粉色棉花糖，一看就很好吃。

浴室里充斥的栀子香和崖柏奶香的清香甜蜜也渗透进了卧室，慢慢消散开来，只剩下激情过后的一些余韵。

木子洋是被痛感刺醒的，他头痛腿痛腰痛，最要命的还是穴口的刺痛，他望着自己都已经红肿的穴口顿时暴躁了起来，药醒的他感到羞耻无比。

木子洋看着身边睡得香甜的岳明辉气不打一处来，疯狂摇醒他准备对峙。岳明辉哼哼唧唧的喊着洋洋，但可就是没打算醒。木子洋更是生气了，直接将人一脚踹到床底，这下可把岳明辉整懵了。

岳明辉被踹到瞬间醒了神，他望着眼前一丝不挂的木子洋，红一块紫一块都是昨天激情过后留下的狼狈，尤其是胸口，乳头都快被岳明辉揪得肿了起来，脖子上密密麻麻的吻痕像是要吞噬掉整个人。

岳明辉看了两眼后便撇过头去，是害羞了，也是心疼了。他赶紧跨上床去抱住自己爱人，一看背后也有淤青，估计是昨天在浴缸里磨的。岳明辉更心疼了，他吻住眼前这个还在怒火中烧的木子洋，这一吻木子洋更气了，木子洋一把将他甩开，拿枕头砸向岳明辉：“我都这样了，你怎么还要做啊。还给我下药，你个死老岳，混蛋！”

岳明辉又赶紧重新抱紧木子洋眨眨眼说：“不做不做了，但这药下得好啊，不然我怎么会听到宝贝的浪叫啊！”说着又严肃的扣住李振洋的肩膀跟他对视着：“洋洋我们不离婚了好不好。”

木子洋撇撇嘴：“那你还要出国吗，还会因为做设计三四个月都不回来吗。”

岳明辉满眼歉意，手比了个4发誓到：“这个项目完成后就绝对不走了。”说着还挺委屈：“你看我今天特意赶回来陪你过214，还给你准备了惊喜。”

木子洋吃吃笑了起来：“给我准备个孩子就是惊喜了啊，臭老岳，这么大人了连誓都不会发。”说着就伸手去抱住岳明辉，带着早晨刚起来奶奶的鼻音：“老公，要抱抱。”

岳明辉趴在木子洋肩膀上絮絮叨叨了一堆今天的行程，但依照这种形式估计都得延后了，他又跑下床去找药一点一点帮木子洋涂上。

“可是老岳，我们今天估计什么都干不了了。”

“没事，以后有你在的每一天都是情人节。”

Happy valentine's day.


End file.
